The invention relates generally to electronic module packages and communication assemblies that are configured to be coupled to circuit boards in communication systems.
Electronic module packages may be used to interconnect an electronic module (e.g., CPU, ASIC) and a circuit board (e.g., motherboard). For example, in a land grid array (LGA) assembly, the electronic module is mounted onto one surface of an interposer. The interposer includes an array of board contacts on an opposite surface, which is mounted onto a socket having an array of socket contacts that engage the array of board contacts. The electronic module receives input data signals, processes the input data signals in a predetermined manner, and provides output data signals. In existing electrical systems that include such LGA assemblies, the data signals may be transmitted from the electronic module through the socket contacts to a motherboard, along the motherboard, and to another electrical component that is mounted to the motherboard. For instance, the data signals may be directed along a signal path that extends from the electronic module, through electrical contacts that join the electronic module and the interposer, through conductive vias of the interposer, through socket contacts that join the interposer and the motherboard, and through conductive traces along the motherboard to a connector having the other electrical component coupled thereto.
However, as the data signals propagate across the interfaces between the various components and along the conductive traces, the data signals may experience impedance mismatches that degrade signal quality. As transmission speeds increase (e.g., 10 Gb/s or faster), impedance mismatches may have an even greater effect on signal integrity. In addition, as the length of the signal path increases along the circuit board, data signals may experience more unwanted interactions that negatively affect the signal integrity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic module package and assembly that reduces negative effects on signal integrity in an electrical system.